Life Goes On
by MeliaTheDiablesse
Summary: Que se passe t'il quand le 12ème Doctor apprend que tout compte fait il ne disparaîtrait pas totalement ? Qu'il peut emmener une personne avec lui ? Oui mais qui ? Et surtout qu'il ne sera pas seul du tout ? Montez à bord du TARDIS et laissez nos cher Gallifreyans vous transportez à travers de magnifiques ou horrifiques histoire ! 10th/OC ; 12th/Clara
1. Résumé Entier

**Titre** : Life Goes On

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est au créateur de Doctor Who !!

**Pairing** : 10th/OC ; 12th/Clara ; 11th/River ; 9th/Rose

**Rating** : K voir K, à la limite ça peut monter à T (non y aura toujours pas de lemon)

**Genre** : Fantastique, Amour, Général, et d'autres...

**Résumé** : Que se passe t'il quand le 12ème Doctor apprend que tout compte fait il ne disparaîtrait pas totalement ? Qu'il peut emmener une personne avec lui ? Oui mais qui ? Et surtout qu'il ne sera pas seul du tout ?

Montez à bord du TARDIS et laissez nos cher Gallifreyans vous transportez à travers de magnifiques ou horrifiques histoire !

**LGO-OGL**

Que se passe t'il quand le 12ème Doctor apprend que tout compte fait il ne disparaîtrait pas totalement ? Qu'il peut emmener une personne avec lui ? Oui mais qui ? Et surtout qu'il ne sera pas seul du tout ?

Il existe un univers où toutes les régénération du Doctor se retrouve, cette univers n'est accessible qu'au moment où le nouveau Doctor prend place, cette univers est appelé Uisa

Chaque Doctor se retrouve sur une seule et même planète, la planète Giatrós

Mais il leur est possible et seulement si il le veulent d'y venir avec une compagne, ou d'amener une compagne bien plus tard.

Car oui les Doctors une fois (atterris) ici-bas peuvent retourner dans leur univers de base ou dans d'autres système méconnu jusque ici.

C'est ce qui c'est passé pour le dixième Doctor et ce qui va se passer pour le douzième Doctor.

Qui les accompagne ou accompagnera, que trouveront-il en découvrant ou re-découvrant les système planétaires, plongez dans cette magnifique histoire laissez vous emportez par cette magnifique magie, qu'est le voyage dans le temps et l'espace

Montez à bord du TARDIS et laissez nos cher Gallifreyans vous transportez à travers de magnifiques ou horrifiques histoire !

Les Doctors et leurs compagne

First : Barbara Wright

Two : Zoe Heriot

Three : Elizabeth Shaw

Four : Romana (Romanadvoratrelundar)

Five : Nyssa

Six : Peri Brown

Seven : Melanie Bush

Eight : Grace Holloway

Nine : Rose Tyler

Ten : Personne pour l'instant

Eleven : River Song

Twelve : ;)

**LGO-OGL**

Je vous poste le premier chapitre à la suite, j'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira !!

N'hésitez pas à me le dire en review

Vous pouvez me retrouver sur instagram sous le même pseudo @meliathediablesse, j'accepte tout le monde et tout les messages privée

MeliaTheDiablesse


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Life Goes On

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est au créateur de Doctor Who !!

**Pairing** : 10th/OC ; 12th/Clara ; 11th/River ; 9th/Rose

**Rating** : K voir K, à la limite ça peut monter à T (non y aura toujours pas de lemon)

**Genre** : Fantastique, Amour, Général, et d'autres...

**Résumé** : Que se passe t'il quand le 12ème Doctor apprend que tout compte fait il ne disparaîtrait pas totalement ? Qu'il peut emmener une personne avec lui ? Oui mais qui ? Et surtout qu'il ne sera pas seul du tout ?

Montez à bord du TARDIS et laissez nos cher Gallifreyans vous transportez à travers de magnifiques ou horrifiques histoire !

LGO-OGL

Il était la dans son bon vieux TARDIS, à regarder son noyau, ces yeux vagabondais tout autour de lui, il allait lui manquer, oh oui tout ça allait lui manquer, il le savait, le ressentait, le voyait... C'était la fin... Sa fin... Et le début, où le commencement pour un autre, il ne veut pas partir, mais il n'a pas le choix, il a réussis à faire traîner tout ça, il à vue une dernière fois Bill, brillante jeune femme, elle qui a enfin rejoint sa douce Heather... Clara... Sa douce Clara... Ce n'étais pas vraiment elle... Il se souvint enfin d'elle... Plus pour très longtemps mais... Il s'en souvient de nouveau...

Il reporta de nouveau son regard sur le noyau du TARDIS et ses yeux dériva sur l'écran de bord

**_\- Le voilà... Ce bon vieille univers... Plus je le sauve, plus il a besoin d'être sauvé.. C'est sans fin... Aah.. Sont regard se leva vers le plafond Oui, oui je sais que tout ira de travers sans moi..._**

**_Oh j'imagine qu'une vie de plus, et bien, ne tuerais personne..._**

Il regarda sa main qui s'illuminait de nouveau.

**_Enfin à part moi._**

**_Attend un petit instant Doctor. Il monta les marches qui menait en haut. faisons ça bien._**

**_J'ai certaine chose à te dire, commençons par les bases._**

Il commença à marcher.

**_Ne soit jamais cruelle._**

**_Ne soit jamais lâche._**

Il accéléra le pas et pointa le noyau du doigt.

**_Et ne mange jamais de poire !_**

Il descendit et repris sont discours.

**_N'oublie pas que la haine est toujours stupide..._**

**_Que l'amour..._**

**_Est toujours sage..._**

**_Essaie d'être toujours gentil mais sois toujours bienveillant._**

**_Oh ! Tu ne dois jamais dire ton nom à personne, non personne ne le comprendrais de toute façon, excepté..._**

Il s'écroula de douleur par terre. Mais continua tout de même.

**_Excepté les enfants, les enfants..._**

**_Les enfants peuvent l'entendre... Parfois... Oui ils peuvent l'entendre s'ils ont bon cœur et si les étoiles sont alignés, les enfants peuvent entendre ton nom... Arrgh..._**

Il essaya de se relever, pour pouvoir finir sa tirade.

**_Mais personne d'autres..._**

Il se remit sur ses deux jambes.

**_Personnes d'autres..._**

**_Jamais..._**

**_Ris fort !_**

**_Court vite !_**

**_Sois bon !_**

**_Doctor, je te laisse partir..._**

Ça y est, on y est, la fin, sa fin, il regarda une dernière fois son fidèle compagnon, son vaisseau, son TARDIS.

Il leva la tête et... La lumière, la lumière sorti des endroits habituelle, cette chaleur, cette bonne vieille chaleur qu'il reconnaîtrais entre mille, celle qui lui réchauffe les entrailles, celle qui illumine tout son corps pour le transformer en quelqu'un d'autres...

Il entendit une voix... Sûrement son subconscient... Non ce n'étais pas lui... Mais... Oui, c'est autre chose ! Quelques chose de plus lointain !

Il continuera de vivre ? Qu'elle était cette blague ? Bien entendu que Le Doctor continuerais de vivre, sous une autre forme bien entendu...

Choisir quelqu'un pour partir avec lui ?

Qui ça ? Qui pourrait il choisir quand ceux qu'il a aimé le plus sont déjà partis ?

Et puis après tout qui ne tente rien à rien n'est ce pas ?

Clara... Bien sûr qu'il choisit Clara, c'est elle est ça sera toujours elle, elle était là, elle sera toujours là.

Clara est là personne que ce visage à vue en premier.

Et puis il ne peut pas choisir Bill, oh il l'a adoré, elle à été si gentille avec lui, mais elle est avec Heather maintenant, il ne peux pas lui faire ça.

Cela est vraiment bizarre il aurait dû ne plus pouvoir penser maintenant, il ouvrit un œil, qu'il referma aussitôt, de la lumière ? Serait il tout compte fait arriver à la Terre Promise ? Impossible ! Elle n'existe pas ! Il le saurait si le contraire était possible !

Il entreprit de rouvrir les yeux, doucement, lentement, puis regarda autour de lui, il était sur une planète, comment cela était il possible...

Soudain il entendit un gémissement plaintif, il tourna la tête et tomba sur Clara, qui regardait autour d'elle, puis la jeune femme ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

**_\- Doctor ? C'est vous ? Comment cela est il possible ?_**

**_\- Je... Je ne sais pas Clara... J'étais en pleine régénération et... Nous voilà._**

**_\- Nous ? Mais que fais je ici, moi?_**

**_\- La voix._**

**_\- La voix ?_**

**_\- Oui une voix, j'ai entendu une voix... Elle m'a proposé de choisir quelqu'un pour venir avec moi, je pensais que je delirais... Plus que d'habitude..._**

**_\- Pourquoi moi ?_**

**_\- Pourquoi pas._**

Clara n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une personne les interrompts.

**_\- Bienvenue sur Gatrios, je suis le Doctor, enfin sa dixième apparences, deux avant toi si je ne me trompe pas, enchanté de te rencontrer Twelve !_**

**_\- Twelve ?_**

**_\- Oui nous ne pouvons définitivement pas tous nous appeler Doctor._**

**_\- Comment ça ?_**

[...]

Une alarme retentit sur Gatrios, l'alarme qui annonçait la venue d'une ancienne régénération.

Ten, ou le Dixième Doctor, couru jusqu'à cette fameuse entré, depuis le temps qu'il attendait, ils étaient tous en duo, tous, sauf lui, One avec Three, Two avec Four, Five avec Seven, Six avec Eight et Nine avec Eleven, ne lui demandais pas pourquoi les Doctors se mettaient en duo en nombre impair et pair, mais c'était comme ça, et lui attendait depuis longtemps Twelve, et encore tout n'étais pas joué, le nouveau pouvait encore refuser l'offre.

Il vit enfin au loins deux silhouette couché par terre, comme tout les Doctors, Twelve à choisis de venir avec quelqu'un, lui ne l'a pas fait, Rose étant parti avec le neuvième, Martha étant mariée, magnifique mariage au passage et Donna qui s'est également mariée... Il ne sait toujours pas si elle se souvint de lui, elle avait eu quelques bribes pendant un moment, peut être qu'un jour elle s'en rappellerais, en espérant que ça ne la tue pas, non, lui a décidé d'attendre ses prochains voyages pour proposer à quelqu'un de venir avec lui sur sa nouvelle planète.

Il s'approcha du Douzième Doctor au moment où sa compagne allait lui répondre

**_\- Bienvenue sur Gatrios, je suis le Doctor, enfin sa dixième apparences, deux avant toi si je ne me trompe pas, enchanté de te rencontrer Twelve !_**

**_\- Twelve ?_**

**_\- Oui nous ne pouvons définitivement pas tous nous appeler Doctor._**

**_\- Comment ça ?_**

**_\- L'original, je veux dire le premier vrai Doctor, nous au tout début, à atteri ici avec sa compagne de voyage, qu'il a choisis, quand il se regenerais en second doctor, et cela se fait à chaque régénération._**

**_\- Ça veut dire que nous ne mourrons pas totalement ?_**

**_\- Oui et non. Nous sommes dans un autre univers, un univers parallèle, pour être exact, nous pouvons nous rendre dans notre ancien univers, mais il ne faut en aucun cas croiser le dernier Doctor en date, à part une ou deux fois où le tardis n'en faisait qu'à sa tête_**

**_\- Donc je suis de nouveau en vie ?_**

**_\- Exactement...?_**

**_\- Clara. Clara Oswald, enchantée._**

**_\- De même. Je vous fais visiter ?_**

Ten leur expliqua, comment cela fonctionnais ici, chaque réincarnation avait sa maison, avec deux chambres pour la personne qui les accompagnaient. Ils lui précisa que Gatrios, était une planète qui se voulait ressemblante à Gallifrey, mais que ça avait raté.

Le douzième lui avait même demandé où étais sa compagne et il leur expliqua qu'il n'avait sur le moment personne à emmener et qu'il attendais ses prochains voyages..

**_\- Nous voyageons avec quoi ?_**

**_\- Nos TARDIS, leurs styles est le mélange des deux Doctors_**

**_\- Comment ça?_**

Ah ! Il avait oublié se détail il lui expliqua donc, que chaque doctor se mettais en duo, soit en nombre impair soit pair.

Le 10 et le 12 étant des nombres pair il était tout à fait logique, qu'ils soient en duo, mais il précisa tout de même que Twelve pouvait refuser, ce qu'il ne fit pas, non le nouveau accepta avec joie, et c'est avec une joie non contenue que Ten les emmena à leurs nouveau chez eux

**_\- Vous voici chez vous. Je vous laisse nous ferons notre nouveau voyage demain, dormais bien_**

Il partit les laissant la tout les deux devant cette porte.

Le Doctor suivit de Clara rentra, ferma la porte et commencèrent à s'installer.

**LGO-OGL**

**1334 Mots**

Et bien c'est pas mal du tout ça

N'hésitez pas à me dire en Review ce que vous en avez pensez

Vous pouvez me retrouver sur instagram sous le même pseudo @meliathediablesse, j'accepte tout le monde et tout les messages privée

MeliaTheDiablesse


End file.
